Migawari
by KH freak 813
Summary: Second of four one-shots gifted to Jazz. Takes place during The Merging of Realms timeline but isn't canon to the actual plot. Tsutaaja meets Xion within Vexen's lab by chance and they talk things out concerning their shared friends. AU.


Hello readers! I would like to thank **Jazz** for reviewing A Distorted Reflection as well as **Matoankix** for commenting on it along with favoriting! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Congratulations to **Jazz** for guessing the trivia correctly in the last chapter of The Merging of Realms as well as my profile! This is the second of four one-shots dedicated to her!

If you like this, feel free to read the other stories on my profile! ^_^

FYI: "Migawari" means "replacement" in Japanese. I used that instead of the latter because I think it sounds better phonic-wise; in other words, I just like the feel of it more.

Just so _EVERYONE_ can know, the reason that this one-shot is AU is because Xion _doesn't_ _exist_ in the Two Worlds Collide series due to the plot I had set up for it.

Thanks for those kind words **Jazz**! I can't get enough of them! XD

It's okay, I'll wait for your response. I can't to see it though! :D

I'm sorry for not doing what you expected but I'm glad that you still liked it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"Ja? (Where am I?)"

The arrival scanned her surroundings, perplexed as to where she was. White dominated the room, everything from the strewn equipment to the books stacked orderly on a multitude of shelves sharing that color. The newcomer spotted another presence within the primacy, observing them as they rapidly typed away on a large computer whilst searching for information. Upon seeing what they wore, the ivy imitator's eyes widened in shock.

"Ja?! (Who are you?!)" The figure flinched, slowly turning to glance at the interrogator who gazed on through their hood. "Tsu? (Well?)" Lightning rained down in response, angering the serpent as she Protected herself. "TA?! (WHAT WAS _THAT_ FOR?!)"

"You're not supposed to be here, intruder!" The enigma screamed as they shot ice shards at her. The target dodged, utilizing Vine Whips to lash at her enemy in the process. "I won't let you get away!" The cryptic placed their hands together, unleashing a fireball which made its mark.

The victim snarled as she skidded back. "Ja... (Why you...)" Enduring an incoming round of light orbs, the intended gave off a Mirror Coat which reflected the damage dealt two-fold, causing the attacker to stumble. "TAAJA! (I'M NOT DONE!)" The Pokémon zoomed in, performing Close Combat which the opponent found difficulty evading. "JAA! (YOU WILL _REGRET_ ANGERING ME!)" The enraged closed the distance whilst manifesting a Sacred Sword.

"Huh!" In a panic, the quarry extracted a unique blade that bore teeth craved into a crown which was at the opposite side of a guard shrouded in a yellow coating that ended in a link which held a mouse-like head. Upon seeing the weapon, the assaulter snarled.

"TA?! JA?! (WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ROXAS?!)"

The shrouded halted in their tracks. "How do you know him?!"

Fury emitted from the demanded's features. "JAA! TAA! (WHY DO I HAVE TO TELL _YOU_?! I WON'T SELL MY BEST FRIEND OUT!)"

The mystery froze. "Best friend?!"

"TA! (YEAH!)" The creature glared. "JAA! (WE'VE BEEN FIGHTING AS A TEAM FOR QUITE SOME TIME!)"

"Oh...you must be _her_." The concealed pulled down their cover, revealing themselves. "Tell me, who do you see?"

Calming down, the endotherm quirked a brow. "...Tsutaa. (...I see a girl who has black hair positioned as bangs and clear blue eyes with a petite stature.)"

The revealed sighed in relief. "I'm glad; you really _are_ her." She abruptly bowed. "I'm sorry for provoking you earlier!"

The addressed copied her gesture. "Ja! (And I'm sorry for being so brutal!)"

"It's okay!"

"Ta! (It's okay!)"

The two spontaneously burst out laughing, gleeful. "I can't believe we just said it at the same time!"

"Ja! (Same here!)" The reptile suddenly became serious. "Tsu-jaa. (Here, let me treat your wounds.)" The smaller brought about Refresh enhanced by a Heal Pulse, completely recovering the other.

"Thanks!" The raven smiled back. "You as well!" She rose her épée, casting Curaga upon the selected.

"Ja. (Thank you!)"

The maiden bent to match the biped's height. "So what are you, a lizard of sorts?"

The mistaken leered. "Jaa-Taa? (I'm Tsutaaja—the Grass _Snake_ Pokémon, not a 'lizard'—got it memorized?)"

The person giggled. "You really _do_ hang out with them! I mean, that's Axel's catchphrase!" The lassie scowled. "By the way, what's a 'Pokémon' and why do your words sound like parts of your name? I can understand you perfectly for some reason, but I'm curious!"

"Tsu! (Of course I do!)" The questioned huffed. "Tsutaa. (By the way, we are the creatures of my planet, the Pokémon World and that's how almost _all_ of us communicate.)"

"Pokémon World?! I've never heard of that!"

"Tsu! (Shh!)" The silencer quickly scanned the area and summoned a Safeguard before whispering into her ear. "Ja. Ta-Tsu. Taaajaaa. (There, now we don't have to worry about prying ears. That's because it's in a _completely_ different dimension. I met those two in that place shortly after they were transported there via an ethereal force and befriended them as we traveled together.)"

The listener was awestruck. "Woah!"

The confider crossed her arms. "Taa. (Now tell me how _you_ are connected to them since I've already told you my story.)"

The adolescent cleared her throat. "I'm Number XIV of Organization XIII, Xion. I was inducted a week after Roxas and began training immediately. After a task together, I discovered that I'm able to use the Keyblade." She brought out the mentioned item. "We bonded over Sea-Salt Ice Cream and properly introduced me to Axel once he returned from his long mission." The sable placed her hands on her hips. "You still haven't answered everything; how can I understand you?"

The squamata shrugged. "Jaa-Taa. (Apparently you and any of the members can understand me due to you all being able to comprehend lesser Nobodies, or so I'm told.)"

The onyx gasped. "How much did they say?"

She shut her pupils. "Tsu-Tsu. Ja. Taa? (Enough to know the basics of what you guys do. I've also been helping them out on their quests. What do _you_ do?)"

"I mainly embark in heart collection just like Roxas does because of my ability." The taller spoke. "However, most of my assignments are solo; that's why you've never seen me before. Did they ever talk about me?"

"Ta. (No.)" The ivy imitator shook her head. "Tsutaa. (I guess they didn't since they probably don't want me to get jealous of you but I believe that they would introduce us without hassle when the time comes.)"

The girl suddenly became melancholy. "It's because you're my replacement."

"JA?! (WHAT?!)"

Her expression dropped even further. "To them, you're a substitute. The thing is, tensions have been running high between us for a while and I think that they're choosing you over me; you'll eventually take my place."

"Taa?! (Do you _honestly_ think your friends would do something as low as that?!) The serpent barked fiercely. "Jaa! Tsu! (If you three are _really_ as close as you say you are, then you'll get though this rift, I know it! It'll take some time, but it's bound to happen!)" She pumped her fist ecstatically.

The female beamed, content with what she just heard. "I appreciate your optimism. Thank you."

The monitor beeped, drawing their attention to it. "It's done."

"Tsu? (What are you looking for?)"

The kid appeared uneasy before reluctantly responding. "...I'll tell you if you promise to keep it a secret between us." At the nod she received, she continued. "The events that have occurred lately are confusing me as to who or what I am."

"Ja? (So you're planning to search for the answers yourself?)"

"Right." The Nobody glanced at the screen. "Let's see..." The pair read the data, absorbing the information. "What?! No, no! This can't be true!"

"TA?! (IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!)"

The maiden was shocked beyond belief. "I know that my appearance is different amongst different people, but I had no idea this was the reason why!"

"JA! JA! (THIS _MUST_ BE SOME SORT OF JOKE! WE NEED MORE EVIDENCE!)" Observing the volumes scattered about, the verdant found a certain one. "Ta? Ta? ('The Truth About Naminé'? I wonder what this is about?)"

"Let me see!" Upon studying the book, the duo paled considerably. "How can I be a Replica?! I don't even look like Roxas, let alone be the same gender as him!" The stunned was becoming hysterical. "I can't believe that my purpose in life is to utterly drain one of my best friends and become his Somebody! I can't allow this to be!" She turned to her new companion, determination radiating off of her very being. "Tsutaaja, you must go to our friends now. Stay with those two and prevent anything bad from happening them, even if the threat is me, understand?"

The emerald smirked. "Ta! (Roger!)"

Just as the foreigner was about to leave, the other called out. "Wait!" As the creature gave the duplicate her focus, the humanoid smiled sadly. "There's one last thing I need to request of you..."

* * *

"About time!"

"I thought you would _never_ come!"

The snake arrived at the designated spot, met by the sight of her buddies.

Grinning slyly, she shrugged. "Ja? Ta... (Really? It wasn't _that_ long...)"

The assassin humphed. "Yeah, twenty minutes _sure_ is nothing!"

"Enough talking; let's just get going!" The blond interjected, opening a Dark Corridor as he whined.

The newcomer's lips curled. "Ja. (Sounds great.)"

As the Pokémon left with her partners, those whispered words replayed within her mind over and over again.

"Take care of them for me."

* * *

Moves used: Protect, Vine Whip, Mirror Coat, Close Combat, Sacred Sword, Refresh, Heal Pulse, Safeguard

How was it, **Jazz**? If there's anything you're dissatisfied with, just let me know. If it is _manageable_ and not _too_ drastic, then I'll change it to how you see fit! But please keep in mind that I'm new to _actually_ writing about Xion and her interactions with others so don't be too hard on me if I did something wrong! (**:**

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
